


The Beginnings of the Worst Day in my Professional Career, or The Stupidity of Superheroes and How I Became Their Therapist

by SilverP



Series: Super Therapy-the Therapist Supers Use [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Human Disaster Steve Rogers, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Psychotherapy, SO, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, because DUDE, these people need help, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: This kicks of my new series, Super Therapy! I worried over this for awhile, trying to figure out who the therapist should be (Jessica Jones? Her advice would be common sense but she'd make some of the more delicate superheroes uncomfortable. Phil Coulson? No. I don't need that in this series.) but I think I made the right choice in the end. Good luck! And yes, I do ruthlessly mix and match what I want from the comics, the movies, and the TV shows together.





	The Beginnings of the Worst Day in my Professional Career, or The Stupidity of Superheroes and How I Became Their Therapist

"Hey Pete! Wait, your session of 'Talk to MJ' is tomorrow. Why're you here?" I heard Ned talking from outside my office. Why _was_ Peter here? He unloads his trauma from swinging around in spandex on Tuesdays. He's one of my few clientele, but I make enough from my degree in psychotherapy to have Ned to do all my online stuff and paperwork. Now that we'd graduated and Peter was on his way to becoming the next Tony Stark, Ned was happy being my glorified secretary (as long as I let him fiddle with whatever he was coding now at work) and I was happy to be being a therapist. Anyway...back to the task at hand.

"Well...MJ has free space to talk to people with powers, right?"

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

"Well, there's this meeting Mr Stark has for people with powers once a month, and one of the topics that got brought up was that nobody has a good therapist. I said I had one, and now everybody wants to use my therapist, and Thor wants to know if MJ would be willing to do a group therapy for him and Loki, and Clint wants to know if she'd be willing to fly out to San Francisco once a month to talk to the other Hawkeye and Venom, and Daredevil wants to know if she keeps secret identities safe, and three different supers wanted to know if she offered group therapy sessions for the associates of supers who aren't super themselves, and Deadpool..."

"I can guess what Deadpool said." I strode out of my office to be greeted by an exhausted looking Peter and shellshocked Ned. "I can work on getting them appointments but Ned, you'll have to stock up on med supplies while I finish my emergency first aid training and get Claire to teach me about how to handle stab and bullet wounds. Pete, tell the super community at large that if they want therapy, to talk to my manager" glorified secretary "and set up appointments themselves. Give them my card."

"Oh, thank God..."


End file.
